Tale of M
by MattOtto
Summary: A not so mundane life of a NPC. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I am very keen on listening to responses. The responses will determine if I will continue writing the story or not. P.S. This is just the intro, so do not worry as the story progresses(maybe) their is love fantasy and friendship to follow. BTW still getting used to the story formats, sorry if this is difficult to read.

Tale of M

Chapter 1

As you all should probably know by now, every 5 years a new champion is chosen.

Albeit for different locations, the stories follow a very similar pattern.

Namely, you get a pokemon from the pokemon professor, one of three types, then you fight with and try to evolve your pokemon while still trying to get all the gym badges and so forth.

My story is a lot different.

I was born in Viridian City, so already I was not set out to be a champion.

This didn t bother me though as I was strong minded.

The glass is always half full kind of guy.

What bothered me, is that when I had reached the age of 10, I had received instructions that I would be a trainer for the coming Champion to battle.

This upset me very much as I always had motivation to travel and explore.

On the night of my 13th birthday I received the pokemon I was suppose to use.

A Rattata with manipulated DNA to function as a always the same level Pokemon.

I was never able to gain her affection, be it because of taste or the DNA.

On the age of 16, I was instructed to leave and fill my place on the path to Viridian City, so the Champion must fight me.

I did not take this instruction lightly, and beat every trainer who dared cross my path.

I was never a fan of battling Pokemon even though it made them strong, I found that they do not like it.

Except this Rattata, she was like a machine, only made to follow orders.

So when visiting my parents on night, I decided that enough was enough.

I ran away, forever. As I ran through the thick undergrowth, I saw the world for what it really was.

Filled with affectionate Pokemon ready to share their life tales and experiences with any body that happened to pass.

Every 3 steps I took I found a wild Pokemon, but for my own safety, I decided to run since I left Rattata at home.

Exhausted I slowed to a halt, and tried to catch my breath.

I was then that it happened.

I found myself a top a large mountain, a sharp resonating pain was coming from my shoulder.

I had been caught and dragged up by some Pokemon to its nest, high in the mountains.

I always had a fear of being eaten, so the sight of the large bird approaching really shocked me.

I decided to jump, taking my chances with the fall rather than the bird.

As I fell, I thought back. My life was not very eventful, I hope it does end here.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the short chapters. But please review looking forward to your comments.

Tale of M

Chapter 2

I woke up, unaware of how I got to this plain of grass.

The pain in my shoulder resonated.

My memory was very vague.

The last thing I remember was falling from the cliff, and a flash of light that shone over me.

The rest is blank.

I stood up, fully aware of the jabbing pain in my shoulder.

I decided to head to the nearest Pokemon center, they can heal Pokemon, and so they should be able to fix me up.

I arrived at this little town, with no name.

Lucky, for me, there was a Pokemon center.

I quickly rushed through the doors to the counter.

When Nurse Joy saw the severity of my wound, she immediately contacted the head of the ward.

I woke up, still dizzy from the narcotics.

Nurse Joy told me, they put me out immediately scared that I might motivate the poison to further spread.

Poison, what poison?

Turns out I contracted poison from the area which I was found. (Must be the Pokemon who saved me.)

I knew a Pokemon was responsible for this, as no human could ever achieve this feat.

Furthermore, Nurse Joy told me if I had taken any longer to get here, I would probably have lost my shoulder or worse, have died.

She was just impressed that the bleeding to my shoulder stopped so quickly, otherwise I would have bled out a long time ago.

They healed me free of charge, on the promise that I would get a Pokemon to protect myself.

I agreed, knowing this was the journey I was waiting for.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review looking forward to your comments.

Tale of M

Chapter 3

As I left the small town, I waved thanks to all the staff at the Pokemon center for helping me.

They even gave me some supplies, since I lost my bag in all the commotion.

Well I accepted the Poke balls (as I already possessed the knowledge how to live off the land), knowing I would need them if I were to capture some Pokemon.

I hated the idea though. Taking away a Pok mon s freedom just for the sake of protecting the weak human behind it, it sickened me to the core.

Not a long way of travelling led me to some snowy hillsides.

I would love the idea of having an ice Pokemon to be my partner.

As I walked through the mountains, I spotted a prime candidate, Sneasel.

As I loved Pokemon I researched them quite often.

Sneasel was perhaps one of my favorite Pokemon ever.

I know your suppose to weaken a Pokemon, of give them Poke Blocks before even attempting to capture them.

Problem here is I had none.

The berries I collected earlier was also already in my stomach.

So I tried my luck.

I crept up to the wild Sneasel, and unleashed my Poke ball.

No luck.

The Sneasel merely hit the ball away. When it saw me, it attacked.

As I was just healed up, I didn't want to get hit again, so I dodged.

The shadow ball hit a Pokemon a wide length behind me.

Unfortunately, it got very angry.

It used Psychic and nearly knocked out the Sneasel.

I saw the Sneasel was badly hurt, and decided to take rash action.

The wild Pokemon use Psystrike, I jumped encasing the Sneasel in my arms, not wanting any more pain to occur because of my lousy attempt at a capture.

Needless to say the attack was strong, and try as I might, some of it got through to this poor Sneasel.

Unconscious, we both laid on the ground.

The flashing light flushed over me again.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, sorry for the short chapters. Please review looking forward to your comments.

Tale of M

Chapter 4

I woke up to a flash of blinding white light.

Eventually my eyes adjusted, letting me to believe something I could not.

Right in front of me; stood the majestic Arceus.

I could not believe this; I have not even found a partner yet.

Arceus spoke, that scared me even more then his imposing stature.

He told me, I was dead.

I stood there, paralyzed with shock.

Dead.

But I haven t even begun my experiences yet.

Finally my brain caught up to my ears as Arceus spoke.

"You used your life to protect that of a lowly Pokemon, why human?"

I answered, "Arceus, I love Pokemon. No matter what species, what temper or what trouble they cause, I believe they are the most pure of heart beings on this planet, unlike us human that betray each other and force each other to live a life we don t want to live. The power and greed of the humans disgust me."

Arceus stood as if he was shocked.

He answered me. "Human, I had never heard such a thing from any being, not even Pokemon. You are pure of heart, and I shall grant you your live back. As well as the life of your partner, Sneasel. And I shall make it so that you will be able to communicate with Pokemon. Live your dream human, and show me what you're capable of in this world."

With that I was blinded yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

A little bit of a longer chapter, but i don't like it personally. But this is the final part of the intro, now the plot will commence. Now that you have some background

Tale of M

Chapter 5

When I finally regain my sight, the first thing I felt was this warm body next to me on the snowy plains.

Sneasel wake up , I said.

With that the Sneasel opened her eyes slowly and was staring at me point blank.

She looked attentively at me for about a minute then she passed out.

At this point the only thing I worried about was her safety and her health, so I rushed to the nearest city I could find.

No luck, there was no city in sight and I decided it would be best for both of us if I set up camp.

I unrolled my sleeping bag and placed her carefully on it.

I built a small fire to keep us warm and not draw any unnecessary attention, from any scavenging pokemon.

I found a few berries, amongst other Sitrus berries which I knew I could use to make a healing remedy.

My assumption that she could not ingest any food was right, but she would die it I didn t do anything.

So I took some of the remedy, mix it with some Oran leaves and crushed it to a pulp.

This made the perfect ointment to heal any and all flesh wounds.

I ripped off a piece of my shirt, and after applying a generous amount of ointment, bound the wound tightly with it.

I stayed up, waiting and hoping that she would wake up, until I could no more.

Mister. Hey Mister, Wake up! .

I opened my eyes and saw the Sneasel staring dead straight at me.

Mister, thank you for saving me from that monster and also healing me , she said.

I replied, It s no problem, after all it was my fault you got hurt in the first place. Forget about it, let us eat then we can chat, I think we both need a little energy.

After a meal consisting of berries, we got to talking.

Mister, hey mister. Are you just looking for someone to be your partner? And why did you choose me, don t you have other Pokemon?

Yes, I want a Pokemon who I can travel and share my experiences with. I was randomly walking around when I saw you. I thought you looked very depressed so I came to comfort you.

But why did you hide from me then mister? Why didn't you just ask?

I was scared; you re the first Pokemon I saw I thought I could relate to. I had just recently run away from home, away from my life and I was terrified as to what would happen if I tried to capture a Pokemon .

But Mister

Call me M, please

Okay, M. Would it be alright if I were to join you on your journey?

You will? I would love that

Then I will become your partner. By the way, the name is Shela.

And with that I found my first partner.

But for safety sake, I asked her to enter my poke ball, only to keep her from being stolen by thieves.

She agreed, and our journey began.


	6. Chapter 6

Now the plot begins...

Tale of M

Chapter 6

It has been six months since Shela and I started travelling.

We have both grow quite a lot.

As you already know, I don t like Pok mon fights.

So to help Shela develop, I decided I shall train her myself.

We found an open field away from all but Pok mon and started our training.

Shela was already quite strong, but I decided to motivate her, and she got so strong it almost scared me.

Through this training I also grew stronger.

I had learned to resist ice and dark type attacks almost completely.

One day while I was gathering dead twigs and branches, I found a rather weird looking stone.

I decided to surprise Shela, and made her a necklace out of this weird stone.

It didn t seem to have any effect at the time so I decided it must be purely cosmetic.

Eventually after months of hard training Shela and I set off, confident we could beat any enemy we were to come across.

Shela had grown very close to me in the last few months, made obvious by her constant teasing of my actions, as well as the fact that her favorite sitting spot was on the back of my neck.

I never felt we had more than a close friendship, I ll get back to this a bit later on.

Shela had grown very strong, just the site of her made any wild Pok mon tremble.

This made it easy to get around.

We walked through the forest, till we reached a place called, Mt. Pyre.

I had neither seen nor heard of this place before.

It had a weird chill to it.

As we walked in the building, people started to stare.

They were almost considering taking us on, but when they looked at Shela, they coward away.

We climbed up the stairs, unable to avoid it, we also had to battle a few Pok mon.

The more I tried to talk to them, the more they readied themselves to attack.

Eventually we came to an exit on one of the floors.

Fog quickly barricaded our vision.

Soon we were completely blind, but kept moving forward, hoping that it would clear up eventually.

I then heard screaming, both people and Pok mon.

The vibrations grew more intense.

The next thing I knew, we were knocked over.

Shela managed to jump from my shoulders before I hit the ground, so she was unhurt.

I was also quite rigid, and so toughened from the intense training, I escaped with only a scratch.

We plowed forward to see what was happening.

The next thing I saw was absolutely horrific.

A heap of Vulpix, torn apart, lying on the floor.

All dead.

My mind raged, what could have done this horrific deed?

Then it appeared.

A gang of Gengar, possibly 6 or 7, stood infront of me and Shela.

They were muttering to themselves about how well they executed the slaughter.

I could not stand it.

'Shela use Shadow Ball', I said.

With that Shela quickly formed a dark orb in front of her chest and directed it straight at the Gengar group, and although it was not very effective, it did do some damage to them.

The Gengar gang attacked back, but before they had the chance I told Shela to use the move .

The move was a combination of Shadow Ball and Psychic, not a skill usually associated with Sneasels, but I took precautions and learned Shela this move.

In a matter of seconds a dark orb formed around the Gengars.

It shrank, until the point when it imploded, knocking out all the Gengars and putting them under a trance, which lasts about 3 days.

I applauded Shela with her perfectly executed attack, but the celebration was short lived.

Out of the corpses of the Vulpix s, there came movement.

Unaware of what it might be, I told Shela to ready herself.

A weak, broken limbed Vulpix crawled out from under the corpses.

I felt an intense feeling of pain and suffering as I heard the Vulpix speak.

Mom, dad, brother, uncle, all dead

With those last words, she passed out.

============================================================================================================================================================= My ideas are flowing now, can wait to start writing again.


End file.
